lastclassfandomcom-20200213-history
Unity
Unity is a fictional team of superheroes made up of a mix of canon and original characters. Team History Unity was formed in the wake The Last Stand of the X-Men. Fearing the possibility of defeat in what would become the final, climactic battle between the X-Men and the Purifiers, Cyclops tasked Anole with escorting the Xavier Institute student body to the relative safety of Wakanda. Forge provided a teleportation device that not only sent them half way around the world, but, unbeknownst to Anole and the students, also sent them two weeks into the future. By the time the students arrived in Wakanda the battle was long over, and at a tremendous cost to both sides. The X-Men and many of the 198 who had volunteered to join them were lost and presumed dead, and the backbone of the Purifier army was shattered. The United States government hastily drew up and passed an expansion of the Superhuman Registration Act (SRA) to include the effective outlawing of the X-Gene, and countries around the world quickly followed suit with similar legislation of their own. Coupled with widespread availability of the Hope serum, the future looked bleak for mutant kind. Believing that Charles Xavier's dream of peaceful coexistance between humans and mutants had died with the X-Men, Anole decided to remain in Wakanda and build a new home. While he urged those who could pass as human to spread out and live normal lives under false identities, those who were unable, or who simply declined the offer were welcomed to remain with him. And so Unity was born. Anole made his opposition to the old ways of the X-Men clear: Unity was about putting aside personal differences in order to look out for one-another; however, it was above all things not a school or training ground for young mutants. Unity would not recruit or add to its ranks, it would not accept trainees or hangers on, and would not interfere in the affairs of others; however, each of these rules would eventually be broken on at least one occasion. Roster Anole.jpg|Anole|link=Anole Chatterbox.jpg|Chatterbox|link=Chatterbox Cirrus.jpg|Cirrus|link=Cirrus JuneKent.jpg|June Kent|link=June Kent Basil.jpg|Basil Vlahos|link=Basil Vlahos Lullabye.jpg|Lullabye|link=Lullabye Wildheart.jpg|Wildheart|link=Wildheart Glimmer.jpg|Glimmer|link=Glimmer Indra.jpg|Indra|link=Indra Switchblade.jpg|Switchblade|link=Switchblade Grey.jpg|Grey|link=Grey Orb.jpg|Orb|link=Orb Host.jpg|Host|link=Host Hush.jpg|Hush|link=Hush Fervor.jpg|Fervor|link=Fervor Codex.jpg|Codex|link=Codex Acedia.jpg|Acedia|link=Acedia The founding members of Unity - those who were former Xavier Institute students who chose to remain in Wakanda - include: Basil Vlahos, Chatterbox, Cirrus, Fervor, Glimmer, Grey, Host, Hush, Indra, June Kent, Lullabye, Orb, Switchblade, and Wildheart. Former students who chose to live in hiding, but remained at least distantly in touch with Unity include: Badger, Dot, Dragonsbreath, Fastball, Faun, Feedback, Figment, Leong and Nga Coy Mahn, Naiad, Spook, Strider, Test, Wind Dancer, and Wind-Up. Wind Dancer and Wind-Up agreed to adopt four of the youngest members of the former Lower Class: Jaina, Illyana Pryde, Benjamin and Tallia. A minority of the young mutants, including Camille Moreau and Manuel Couto, opted instead to voluntarily take the Hope serum and return to their normal human lives. Against Anole's intentions, Unity has added a few names to its roster over the years. Two of the three Zaman siblings, Kami and Rakib Zaman, were allowed to join Unity on the insistence of their wealthy and influential parents, though the third and youngest remains at large. Wind-Up has rescued close to a dozen young mutants from the grasp of the Initiative and brought them to the relative safety of Wakanda, though Anole has succeeded in chasing all but two of them away: Elise Gosset and Flavio Braca are not considered official members, though they still live and study with the rest of the team. Illyana Pryde has also been known to spend a great deal of time with Unity over her summer vacations, but Anole doesn't like the way she treats the team as her own private boot camp and usually sends her home early. Resources Unity's headquarters are built into the side of an immense mountain range jutting out of the dense Wakandan jungle. Technically it lies in a legal gray area between Wakandan territory and that of neighbouring Mohanda, an arrangement that allows both nations to deny any actual involvement with the team. The headquarters themselves are composed of one primary structure nicknamed "the Hangar" that is linked to several distant outposts built in strategic locations around the base of the mountain. These outposts provide sensory information about the region while doubling as a potential escape vector should the main base suffer an attack. The Hangar got it's name because the facility was built with an enormous hangar that remained empty for over a year before the team finally acquired a functioning shuttle; in the meantime, the team relied on Cirrus for transportation to and from the mountain side and had a tendency to use the cavernous hangar as a break room, gymnasium, and training room until proper facilities were built for all three purposes. To this day the team prefers to gather on the landing strip immediately in front of the actual hangar bay. The entire facility is powered by advanced Technology borrowed from the Wakandans, and includes force shielding and holographic tech that effectively camouflages the site from view. With the help of his team, Anole has continued to expand the base. There are now individual living quarters for up to 35 people, a dining hall, a hydroponic garden, entertainment complex, communications hub, and training facilities including a gymnasium, target range, 50 m swimming pool, weight room, boxing ring. The founding Unity members are each equipped with a uniform tailor-made by June Kent herself. Some of these uniforms incorporate unstable molecules obtained from the Fantastic Four. Unity possesses an advanced shuttlecraft with VTOL capability and a max cruising speed of Mach 2 which has unofficially been dubbed "the Unijet". Theme Category:Teams